Display devices with a matrix of electrowetting display elements are known to be controlled using the active matrix driving technique. This involves for example addressing rows of display elements consecutively, to apply a voltage for setting a desired fluid configuration of each display element of the row being addressed.
Active matrix driving is an efficient technique for driving a matrix of numerous display elements. However, for some driving requirements, it can be considered a complex driving technique.
It is desirable to devise an improved system for driving electrowetting display elements.